Autumn Brooks
General Autumn Brooks is an artist who attended Twin Branches for her freshman year of high school, before transferring to Hearst High. She is unlocked and admitted into the MC's school at Level 6. Autumn was one of the more notable character additions to the game's reboot in September 2012, and has been moved to Surviving High School's sister game High School Story along with love interest Wes as of The Conned Artist, Part 1. Autumn's Story Autumn Brooks was originally a freshman at Twin Branches High. When there she is a part of the "Hipsters" group and puts together an art showcase which Zoe, the social chair, helps her with. Autumn is shocked when someone destroys her showcase and Zoe tries to help Autumn discover who did it. Zoe finds out that it was the newest cheerleader, Lindsay Vale as Autumn included most of the other cheerleaders in the showcase but did not include Lindsay. Autumn re-does the showcase and includes Lindsay this time. A professional photographer comes to see Autumn's art showcase and he is impressed with the showcase although says that Lindsay's picture makes her look self-centered. Lindsay is furious because of this and destroys Autumn's camera which her mother gave her before she passed away. Autumn becomes so upset that she transfers to an art school. Zoe tries to stop Autumn from transferring although Autumn tells Zoe that it is sometimes best to change course. Zoe then reports Lindsay to the Principal and she is suspended. Wes grew to like Autumn and wanted revenge on Lindsay for what she did to Autumn. Wes later smashes Lindsay's car causing him to get expelled from Twin Branches after she came back to Twin Branches over the summer for a shot at an internship with the famous photographer Nikolai Tyrell. Autumn and Wes then kiss after realizing how much they mean to each other. She returns to Hearst High for her sophomore year. In Soccer Sabotage, Autumn starts playing sloppily and the team has no choice but to take her off the field. It is then revealed that Pandora would destroy the locket Autumn's mother gave her before she died. Autumn does what Pandora asks but her mother's locket was destroyed anyway. Autumn was devastated since it was one of the only items left of her. The Art Festival, she uses the locket in her art piece in an attempt to lure Pandora out into the open. The plan succeeds and they find the person who destroyed Autumn's locket but not Pandora. In the end, Katherine bought a new locket for Autumn to make it up for the other one that was destroyed. Appearance Autumn has brown hair in her signature side braid, brown eyes and tan skin tone. She wears the Level 10 Artist outfit; a red tank top paired sheer button up shirt and jeans which is splattered with a pretty array of paint stains. Her outfit, much like the other main story characters, changes depending on the seasonal update but she is usually seen in flowery clothing. Personality and Characteristics Autumn appears to be a kind, caring person. At the beginning of the game, Autumn instructs the player's main character and helps him/her to start building the school. At times, she can be a little too nice and can seem to be a pushover and can come across as a little too meek. Her main skills are to do with art, which is reasonable as she is of the Artist clique. However, she sometimes goes out of her comfort zone and does sports. After her mother passed away her father didn't know what do with her, so he put her in a ton of after school activities. Her jock skills include multiple sports, she is an excellent soccer player, Julian mentioning that her skill level is "incredible" as revealed in the main story quest, "Soccer Sabotage." She is also a part of the fencing team, as revealed in the Musician help quest, "Atonement Tour" where Autumn represents them after their game is disturbed.She also plays some Basketball with her dad as in a main quest The Final Challenge and is good enough that she could greatly impress Mia. In "The Not-so Party Girl," it's mentioned she also is a field hockey player. In High School Story, it is hinted at numerous times that Julian and Autumn like each other. However, in Surviving High School, it was evident that Wes and Autumn also liked each other and were in a relationship (it is clear that Wes still really likes Autumn, as he seems willing to do anything for her). Her classmate help quest is called, "The Art Of Heart." In-Game Description The kind, quirky girl-next-door, Autumn has an artistic soul, a million hidden talents, and a heart of gold! She's the friend that's been there for you since the very beginning... and will stick by you till the end! Relationships Mom Autumn was incredible close to her mom and misses her a lot. Throughout the game, she mentions her frequently.Payton mentions Autumn lost her mother to a car crash three years ago. That means Autumn was twelve when she lost her mom. When she and the player's character were going through her mother's items. She mentions when she was younger she went through her mother's jewelry. In The Perfect Prom, Autumn puts on her mother's perfume for prom. In Luxury Lake House, she mentions that her mother taught her some constellations. Charlotte (Step-Mom) In The Wedding, Autumn's new stepmother's name is Charlotte. Autumn mentions Charlotte's favorite flowers are white peonies and her mother's were orange lilies. When her mother had died her father was very lonely until he met Charlotte. But Autumn and her new stepmother get along pretty well. Autumn mentions her that her stepmother has a friend who works for Katie Collins (a clothes brand that Mia likes). Dad She cares for her father dearly but after her mom dies, they start to drift apart. However, their relationship improves after they have a heart to heart talk on his wedding day. In The Final Challenge, Autumn mentions that she and her father sometimes play basketball together. Trivia *Autumn mentions lots about her family in High School Story. *In World Water Day, she mentions her family owns a farm. *In The Write Way (the writer student help quest) she says that she is a fan of the author Natalia Leigh. *She is not part of Ezra's band and only appears to help out with their T-shirts. *It is revealed that Autumn's first kiss was with Wes. Pictures OldAutumnFromSHS.png|Autumn's Appearance in Surviving High School Autumn .jpg|Autumn Default Outfit AUTUMN.png|Autumn Alternate Outfit Autumn's Dres.jpg|Autumn Summer Outfit Autumn.JPG|Autumn Fall Outfit Category:Characters Category:SHS Characters Category:Artists Category:Female Characters Category:Main Story Characters